


When an Asteroid Hits

by ktchainz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi and Adrienette, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Oneshot, Space Metaphors, disregard me I wrote this instead of sleeping, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktchainz/pseuds/ktchainz
Summary: Just a shit-ton of crappy metaphors and similes about space and the connectivity of the main four :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> yay super-short space metaphor oneshot let's goooooooo

Alya was the sun. Bright and burning, always direct and to the point, her pure intensity shone through like the rays of this golden ball of fire. She was the type of person to dive into everything she did passionately and with no regrets, taking control and getting things done like a blazing torch. Whether it had to do with the Ladyblog or her duties as Marinette’s own best friend, she took the challenge and never backed down. She was unpredictable, unexpected: a breath of fresh air. Always there when Marinette needed her, ready to give her strength and energy to make it through the day. Without Alya, there would be no Marinette. Alya lent her shoulder to Marinette day upon day, never failing to shine a little light into the other girl’s soul. Her brashness and bold nature were privy to landing her in tight spots, but Alya always bounced back. Not this time, though. Even the sun couldn’t keep shining forever.

Nino was the moon. A reflection of the bright, shining ball of energy Alya was, sure, but important nonetheless. Just like everyone else, he depended on the sun, though his personality was still kept wholly intact. He was insecure at times, what with his star-studded best friend and his trail-blazing girlfriend, and he hid himself away on occasion. When he emerged from his own personal darkness, however, soft light could be seen all around. Marinette was always put at ease when Nino arrived; his calming presence and cheerful personality always shone brightly, easing all of the people closest to him into a sense of satisfaction just by knowing that he was there. He comforted Marinette when she was cloaked in her own personal darkness, bringing a shred of his own light to her when she needed it most. But one day, the light stopped shining. From then on, the moon hid in the blanket of night.

Adrien was the stars. In other words, Chat Noir was the stars. Bright, energetic, and full of life, he was always there, cracking jokes and making everything just a little bit easier. He was everywhere, taking up every space in the sky of her mind. Chat was dizzying, exciting, loving. Marinette knew his constellations like the back of her hand, and was constantly searching the inky night sky for a sign of him. Adrien was beautiful, and he glittered like a million jewels when he smiled at her. He was lit up from the inside, not as blazing as Alya, but with pieces of that same fire scattered all about. The boy cared deeply about everyone he met and his constellations only grew along with his heart. But every star dies, and soon each one had fizzled out into the ominous pit of space.

Marinette was the planets. She revolved around the ones she cared about and was pulled closer to them each day, relying on them for support and closure. The girl orbited those whom she loved, leaning on them and taking from them, using their energy to keep her in place. Though she was indefinitely connected to her friends, each individual part of her was independent and her thoughts and ideas floated endlessly from the depths of her own soul. She spread these ideas to those around her, and she helped everyone that she came across. But when the asteroid hit, everything spiraled out of control. The planets were ripped apart, and their path had been broken.

Their galaxy was never meant to last forever. Every great empire falls, even when its components have fought their hardest to stand tall. All star-crossed loves between suns and moons, and planets and stars, can’t stick around; sometimes it’s necessary for them to cease to be. No matter how small this section of the universe was, it was connected, and love was spread throughout its reach. And no matter how hopeful each of its members were, some things just aren’t meant to be. Because when an asteroid hits, nothing is ever the same. Because when an asteroid hits, everything that was built is destroyed. Because when an asteroid hits, an intruder has forced a perfect world to give up. Because when an asteroid hits…

… it all ceases to exist.


End file.
